


The tattoo issue

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jane gets self concious, Jeller forever, Kurt gets mad, Leah is an artist, The principal hates self expression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Kurt and Jane's daughter gets in trouble for drawing on herself and things get a little out of hand.





	The tattoo issue

The girl drew on herself with a sharpie, beautiful images of mountains and trees, oceans and beaches. She was a wonderful artist. But that didn't stop her from getting in trouble.

"Mr. And Mrs. Weller," the principal said, ushering them into her office, "I assume you know why I called you here?" Kurt started to say a sarcastic remark but Jane cut him off. "Does it have something to do with Leah?" She asked. Leah was their fifteen year old daughter, the artist. "Why yes," the principal said, "Aleah has gotten detention for the third time this week for drawing on herself." Jane and Kurt looked at each other, kind of stunned. "Why is she getting detention for drawing on herself?" Kurt asked, "are the drawings profound?" The principal looked at him, stunned. "Why no!" She said, "Aleah is a very polite student, but she's drawing on herself!!" Kurt and Jane exchanged looks. "I still don't..." The principal cut him off. "Its a bad influence! It makes the children think it's ok to get tattoos!!" Jane shifted uncomfortably, her tattoos hidden by a sweater. "What's wrong with tattoos?" Kurt asked, trying to hide his temper. "Why, they're unprofessional! No one wants to hire someone with tattoos all over their body!" At this point, Jane excused herself from the room. "So what do you want us to do?" Kurt asked, almost calmly. "Well, for one, teach your daughter the importance of professionalism," the principal explained. Kurt lost it then. "Do you know who I am?" He asked. The principal looked at him, stunned. "I'm the head of the New York office of the FBI. I will not be lectured about the importance of professionalism." He calmed down a little before speaking again. "Now where is my daughter? We are leaving." And with that, Kurt walked out of the room, got Jane and Leah, and went home.

"Why were you drawing on yourself, Lee?" Kurt asked on the way home. "I was bored of paper," she said, "I wanted more of a challenge with my drawing." Kurt laughed. "And you got in trouble for challenging yourself? I'm glad you're OK with going to another school." Leah scoffed, "I hated that place anyway."

That night, Kurt and Jane were laying in bed together,neither really trying to sleep. "Do you think my tattoos are unprofessional?" Jane asked quietly. Kurt looked at her. "No. Why would you ask that?" Jane's gaze shifted. "Its just... that woman seemed so against tattoos, how no one wanted to hire anyone with a body covered in tattoos." Kurt sighed. "Don't let that atrocious woman get to you. She was a stereotypical brat." Jane laughed sadly, "but what if she's right?" Kurt kissed her. "Then it's a good thing you're employed. And don't worry, I won't let the team fire you for showing them your tattoos." Jane rolled her eyes. "See what I mean?" He said, "it's stupid." Jane kissed his cheek. "I guess." Kurt looked at her. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so people haven't been posting very much lately, so here's my second fic in two days. I hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to leave questions or suggestions. Love y'all.


End file.
